A Shadows Darkness
by xMoMo-Chan
Summary: During Nirvana Lucy had a mental breakdown after seeing Erza because it reminded her of her mother. When Lucy suddenly changes she doesn't leave Fairy Tail, she loves it too much so she stays and continues her new emotionless life. (rating may or may not change idk)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story so im really happy! This is going to be a Rolu story. I have a drawn picture of the new Lucy in the story but am having issues uploading it. I hope everyone likes it! Btw this may a little off from the manga but i don't feel like rereading or watching it again. Thxs for reading. Rating may change!**

* * *

Lucy was having a few issues controlling her emotions, starting at the part where the strongest woman she ever knew was on the ground with a bite mark on her arm from a gigantic, oversized snake. She had been pacing, almost crying, and trying very hard to atleast help Erza but there was nothing she could do. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, which had to be atleast the 10th time that day, and looked over at Hibiki. She had to stay calm, Nirvana was activated and something could happen if her emotions strayed. Right now though it felt almost impossible, seeing the requip mage like this skyrocketed her worrry levels. Looking at Erzas body,again, Lucy watched her crack an eye open and give her a small smile but it didn't help anything.

"Lucy you need to calm down!" Hibiki was also worried about Erzas well being but he kept his hidden mostly. He was worried about both Erza and Lucy due to Erza being poisened and Lucy's high leveled stress. Something could happen to Lucy to which he already had a bad feeling about. Turning away from his archive and wiping off a few beads of sweat Hibiki tried to talk some sense into Lucy again,"Shes going to be okay,Lucy! You need to calm down!"

Just as before, she didn't stop worrying. If she kept this up he was worried that Nirvana was going to do something to Lucy.

"I can't calm down,Hibiki!" She shouted back at him, a mixture of anger and worry etched into her voice. she watched Erza toss her head around in pain, it made her hurt too. She had never seen Erza in this much pain before, excluding when she got hit by the jupitor canon, that was very different. She had armor and a sheild then but now all she had on was a skimpy cheetah outfit. Wiping some excess sweat from Erzas forehead, Lucy wispered calm and soothing things in Erzas ear to try and help keep both of their emotions at bay.

"I-I'm Ok-ay L-ucy." Erza shuddered as she tried speaking trough the pain, not able to get a full sentence out without the venom acting up.

Memorious of a very close senerio happing like this many years ago had Lucy staring at Erza in horror. She remembered her mom said the exact thing on her death bed. At that time her father was leaning against the wall, already crying, watching the look-alikes interact. Lucy couldn't count how many times her mother told her she was going to be fine but she ended up... Tears flowed from Lucys eyes like a waterfall now. Everytime she looked back at Erza she saw a younger version of herself and her mom laying on a hospital bed, tubes hooked up to her. Her mother always did give her a peice of mind when lucy saw her but right now she felt like she herself was also going to die.

" _I'm going to be okay sweatheart, Mommas just going to take a nap? Kay?"_

Lucy was on her knees next to Erza limp body, imagining it as her mothers, and didn't stop the tears from flowing. In the background she could vaguely hear Hibiki shouting at her to stop crying or to snap out of it. Erza, also wanting to try and help her friend, lifted her good arm and cupped lucys face, her hand and arm shaking in the process. Erza also tried to talk but couldnt so she opened her eyes and smiled at Lucy, trying to help the crying girl calm down. Instead of the reaction Erza hoped for all she got was the blonde shaking her head and more tears hitting the ground. Erza knew what was happening to Lucy, she had done this once when she was little and fresh in fairy tail and saw a boy that looked like Simon. The red head could only imagine what her friend was seeing and feeling right now.

Before she could console and help Lucy, Erza was cut off by Hibiki telling the two women that Natsu and Wendy were almost there.

Hibiki turned to look at the pair on the ground, he was going to have to do something unless he wanted lucy to turn over to darkness. He knew now Erza was going to be okay because a certain blue-haired dragon slayer on her way but Lucy he was unsure about. If she didn't stop crying or thinking about what she was, Nirvana was going to stop her instead. Keeping his archive on he walked towards the unsespecting blonde, he was going to knock the girl out to save her from entering the dark side. Almost getting to the girl, he prepared his hand to hit a certain pressure point, swinging his hand back he was about to hit her before he was tackled to the ground.

"We're here! Hey what were you doing to Luce?!" Natsu's loud and obnoxious voice cut in the current predicament. Hibiki actually did feel like hittting the idiot but seeing another crying girl stopped him.

Wendy saw what Erza had become, a groaning and moaning mess that was in pain. Quicker than she could even think about healing the red head she was already on her knees and other side of Erza healing her. Wendy proceeded to heal Erza even when she heard Carla in the background scolding her to not push herself. Instead of listening to the annoying cat, Wendy continued to use up her quickly depleting magic.

"I'm done! The poison should be all gone now." Wendy sighed and wiped her forehead and cheeks for any sweat and tears that she had let fall. The sky dragon slayer felt proud of herself but also ashamed so when she looked at the older womans body she felt more tears falling. When Wendy looked up she saw what she never expected to see, a sobbing Lucy that looked like she was lost in a nightmare. Wendy was about to go and hug the crying woman but everything turned black before she could and the last thing she was being thrown over a shoulder.

Before Wendy was knocked out everyone but her and Lucy noticed Erza suddenly went missing. Hibiki was the first to react by knocking the second crying girl out and was about to also knock Lucy out in fear of Nirvana doing something to her. A small but bright light caused everyone awake to stop what they were doing look at where Lucy was now laying.

"What happened to Luce?" Natsu asked, now worrying for the blonde he didn't know that was crying but the tears stained on her cheeks proved so. Looking over at Hibiki who had Wendy thrown over his shoulder, wanting to ask but held back from knowing about Nirvana."What happened Hibiki?"

All Natsu got was a shake of the head and a worred glance shot his way. Hibiki gave the sleeping Wendy to Natsu who was still worried and confused and went to check Lucy's pulse. Squatting down, Hibiki's hand imediatly went to feel a heartbeat on the blondes neck but before his hand even got there a smaller hand caught his.

Lucy opened her left eye and glared at the person the hand belonged to, which was the playboy Hibiki. Letting go off his hand, Lucy sat up and begun thinking about what she now felt like. Instead of feeling like she wanted to smile or go run and play, it was differnt...like she wanted to sit in a corner or get away from the current attention she had caught. Standing up from her last sitting position she gave both boys a glare and muttered a quick 'lets go' and followed after the two worried boys.

Infront off the slow walking Lucy, Natsu wanted to ask Hibiki what happened to his best his voice quiet in the process Natsu asked Hibiki," What Happened to Luce? She's not acting the same." Worry was clearly evident in his voice when he spoke of her not acting the same.

Hibiki took a peak at the pink-haired boy who was staring at him curiously. Hibiki didn't want to go out and say that Lucy wasn't going to be the same anymore so he tried a safe aproach for now. "I'm not for sure right now, but we need to focus on defeating the Oracion Seis."

The three mages followed Hibiki, one being carried due to be unconscious, but all of them trusting Hibiki enough to let the playboy , without hesitation Natsu put Wendy down on the ground and ran over to where he saw his rival. Leaving Hibiki with a daydreaming Lucy and sleeping dragonslayer. When he looked over at lucy she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow nodded her head in the direction Natsu went. Understanding that she wanted to see why he had ran off Hibiki now hauled Wendy over his shoulder and led the way.

When they got there they were suprised, some didn't show it, to see Natsu about to puke on a small raft and a creepy-looking Gray. Lucy being the smart one in the situation called out Sagitarius to shoot at the supposed ice-make mage. Everyone there, exept the man himself, thought that Gray had turned evil due to Nirvana but quickley found out that wasn't true when he started telling data about everyone.

"What Gray thinks of Lucy- new to the guild, kinda cute and interested in h-" Gemini Gray was cutoff abruptly by an arrow coming his way, but that didn't stop the weird smirk that formed across his face. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the imposter and resisted the urge to gasp or blush but she did a good job at keeping her facade. A bright flash caused her and her companions to cover their eyes, when the light went away an exact replica of Lucy stood there exept this one was smirking. Lucy was okay with a copy of herself, untill her replica lifted her shirt and flashed everyone present.

Snapping out of the daydream everyone was in, or in Lucys case an anger moment, everyone was shocked for the second time that day when Gemini Lucy summoned Sagitarius. The real blonde being the smart one again forced his gate closed before he could follow his masters orders to shoot Hibiki. Instead of what she wanted to happen he was summoned again by the immposter and finally out came Angel who Lucy was waiting for.

Lucy noticed that no one else was able to fight so she took the lead for the first time since she changed."Open, Gate of The Water Bearer, Aquarius." she whispered and the angry mermaid showed up but instead of yelling something else happened.

Aquarius came when her master summoned her everytime which was during her dates with her boyfriend which pissed her off quickly. This time though when she was summoned by the dumb blonde, or atleast what she thought, she saw something different in her eyes. When Lucy's mother died and Aquarius had became her key to own happiness always shown in her eyes when she fought. This time was differnt, her eyes didn't show anything , her face reminded Aquarius of Virgos stoic face. She didn't like it but was very curious so she didn't yell at the poor girl this time instead just talking rude to her. "whatdya need brat?" She added a sneer for effectiveness.

Lucy lifted her hand and pointed at Angel, who was also summoning someone who was sadly the mermaids boyfriend. When Aqurius saw Scorpio all her thoughts regarding the emotionless Lucy flew out the window. Instead of the two fighting the pair decided to go on a date, much to Lucy's dismay.

"You should know the relationships between spirits, Lucy" Angel scolded her but you could see her happy the blonde didn't know. Since Aquarius wouldn't fight her boyfriend, Lucy chose another one of her strongest spirits, Loke.

Coming to his masters call Loke pushed up his glasses and looked at his opponent. His enemy right had just put away a golden gate key and held an all too familiar one in her hand." Open, Gate of The Ram, Aries!"

The ram popped up with a cloud of pick and said a scared 'sorry', she fiddled with her dress but still looked to see who she would be fighting. Her eyes widened, she didn't want to fight _him,_ no she wanted to close her gate and hidd in a corner now. Aries listened to how Angel explained to Lucy and her close friend, Loke, about how the white haired girl killed Karen.

lucy stole a glance at Hibiki who was stiff at the information but accepted it, then she looked at Loke and Aries. You could tell they didn't want to fight so Lucy wasn't going to make them. "Loke, go back, you don't have to fight her."

Loke was a man with Pride, Lion's Pride. He was going to fight for the girl who not only stole a big peice of his heart but also the girl who saved his life by summoning the strongest spirit in the CelestialSpirit Realm. The orange-haired man pushed his glasses farther up his nose then rubbed his wrists a bit and told his current master in a strict tone. "Lucy you called me because you needed help, i'm not going to not fight because of our past."

Aries nodded in agreement and both went to fight." Wool Bomb!" she wasn't going to let him win just because she had very big crush on him. She was going to give this fight her hardest. Thats what she thought before she felt excruciating pain in her stomach which turned out to be that Angel hit both her and Loke with Caelum. Both her and the man she fell for faded back into the spirit realm.

Lucy grit her teeth together but kept a stoic face the entire time she felt anger towards the ruthless summoner. She wanted Aries out of her contract with Angel for being such a mean and rude Celestial mage towards the spirits she as a last resort she summoned Taurus, who didn't help much becuase Angel distracted him by summoning Gemini again and transforming into Lucy. The white-haored girl took the chance she got and knocked Tarus out before he could do anything. She was quiet suprised when the emotionless blonde had actually _begged_ her.

"Please, Angel, realese Aries fropm her contract, i beg of you, _please_." Lucy said with a pleading voice, she didn't want to beg but she didn't want Aries in a contract with someone as mean as Angel. Angel, who had gotten mad at the girl telling _her_ to break a contract with a zodiac?!" I'm not as dumb as you blondie, who would give up a Golden celestial spirit?!"

She must had been joking! Who in their right minds would give up a zodiac key, there was only 12 and to have as many as did Angel was a good acheivment. Being greedy she wasnt going to give up a zodiac _that_ easy so she tried not to be too angryy with her opponent right now.

"Okay i'll free Aries of her contract, Celestial mages promise," Angel smirked a wonderful idea coming to her that made her very happy. She knew her enemy wasn't going to agree but if she would that'd be more keys for her! "If you give up your life!" Angel wanted to laugh at how her mouth parted and closed again as if to speak but stopped. Seeing the blonde in a hard predicamentshe orded Gemini who was still out. " Kill her."

Gemini was about to kill her untill they locked eyes with Lucy. Instead of the emotionless eyes they first saw when she walked into battle her eyes shone with love and care directed at them. Gemini knew if someone really did care for someone else and when they transformed into Lucy they felt the overwelming felling of hidden kindness andlove. They couldn't kill her. Few celestial mages alive today cared about them and other spirits so _how_ _could they kill her_ without feeling terribly guilty? "I Can't"

The two words made their master infuriated but they didn't care, it was true they couldn't even if they tried but something suprising happened. Hibiki's hands went around Lucys neck from behind, everyone forgot about him during battle so they thought Nirvana changed him but he looked normal. Having secret high-leveled hearing Gemini heard what Hibiki whispered to Lucy.

"I'm going to transfer a powerful spell into your head okay?" Hibiki whispered behind Lucy, she nodded faintly but didn't do anything else. Then a feeling a of horrible pain hit her head, she didn't scream instead her mouth opened and let out a silent scream . Feeling her head being filled with most likely words to spell Lucy said them aloud as they came to her.

"Urano Metria!" 88 stars flung around her going to the same target Lucy had set in her mind, Angel. The poor girl who had gotten hit fell into the river and got soaked, sadly."Hibiki get Natsu, I'm leaving. I don't have to do anything else to do."

Hibiki nodded and jumped into the river trudging overto the floating raft Natsu was on. While Lucy hid her limp and begun her way back the way they came, wanting to heal and go home. She was suprised to see the two twins she had just faught pop in front of her.

"Here us and some-" the twin on the left started leaving his twin to also have a part in talking.

"other spirits wanted you-" the twin onthe right also talked but stopped abruptly.

"to have our key!Piri~Piri~" They finished together cutely doing a small dance at the end and giving Lucy four keys.

 _Caelum Too?,_ Lucy thought but didn't question too much knowing that she wouldn't to listen to Angel longer than needed. She looked back at the two happy spirits and said emotionlessly, " Are you sure?"

The question made the two even more giddy knowing someone will actually care about them enough to ask if their okay with something, even if it wasn't directed at them specifically. They nodded their heads in sync and multiple times before poofing back to tell other spirits wonderful news.

Lucy kept walking, _finally out of the forest_ , it had taken too long in her opinion just to walk out of a stupid forest only to have to walk all the way back to the train station. Looking down at her bright clothes she frowned, _home then clothes._ Nodding she ran the rest the way to the train station, even if it meant taking the last of her energy just to get there and sit down. Oooh a seat sounded wonderful right now if only she could sit in it. Handing the dumb woman the jewels she went as quickly as she could and found anempty wasting time she plopped down on the seat, _ooh feels sooo good_ , and fell asleep hoping to rest her legs before the walk home.

"ma'm, ma'-!" The man who woke her up was hit in the stomach and got glared at by the angry woman. Ugh, she didn't want to wake up, but the burning in her thighs told her a bath was needed, right now. Unhappy to, Lucy stood up and stretched her arms in a high V, then walked off the train. Looking at the sky Lucy could tell it was probably four or five o-clock depending on how the sky was turing orange. Not showing any emotions Lucy wanted to stomp at how she needed a bath but held back 'cause she knew it would make her legs hurt more.

Upon arriving at her house she grimaced at the color but ignored it and walked inside anyways. Stripping on her way to the bathroom, she left her keys on her desk, shirt on the bed and skirt before the bathroom door, already having her boots in her livingroom. Turning the water on probably was the quickest thing she did all day but when she took off her undergarments and layed in the water, running was totally worth it now.

Now that Lucy was cozy in her tub she could think about what she wanted to now. Like, getting new clothes her old ones were too bright. She also wanted to cut her hair a bit and change her style. With the new way she felt, she didn't like her pink dresses or neon green tops. Lucy wanted black, maybe a couple chains added in to spice it up. _Hmm_ , she'd have to mention that to virgo for when she needed extra clothes. Slowly and unhappily, the blonde finally got out of her 45 minute 'tub time.' When Lucy had dried off she went to her clothes putting red undergarments and a robe to inspect her clothes. She had took all the clothes out of her closet she didn't want and kept mostly all her black, white, and red shirts and shorts.

Deciding to where soft white shorts and a black bunny shirt she bought years ago she called on Virgo."Punsihment time?" Virgo appeared bowing and a sadistic glint in her eyes at the word ' _punishment_.' "No, i needed new clothes." Virgo looked at her closet and what her princess had on then nodded already thinking of what she was going to make." I'll be right on it. they will be ready tomorrow, Punishment?"

Lucy shook her head but said a quick thank you before the maid disappeared. _Now my hair..,_ She thought of everyones hair, the girls had usally long hair and guys usally had very short hair. Already got an idea Lucy got some scissors she recently bought and hid them in the kitchen, then went back to the bathroom. Lucy brushed her hair so that the right side of her face was hidden then cut a 'V' and cut a few strands at top making it spiky. Doing the exact same to the back of her head she looked in the mirror and smiled faintly.

She put some gel in it to make it stay that way and went to bed not even thinking about what was happening with the guilds and the Oracion Ses.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think i dont mind you telling me** **pointers! (or if i suck at writing)** **Also please tell me if i make any mistakes or i need more detail! This is my first fanfic and im not perfect.**

 **~LadyPisces**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly I probably should have taken more time in writing this but I have a life outside of fanfiction, sadly. But, if you don't understand the clothes stuff, she's the blonde girl version of rogue R&R and F&F!

Btw I don't own Fairy tail, if i did all the guys would love Lucy :3

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next day she groaned in pain, a headache was trying to kill her right now with no mercy. She opened her eyes and was glad to see her hair stayed in the same place she had set it. Covering her face with the blanket she was about to go to bed untill a pain from her forehead had her getting up for medicine. After finding some pills to help aches and colds she started her morning ritual. Finishing her break fest she cleaned dishes and was more than happy to summon Virgo.

As if knowing what she wanted the maid appeared with a huge bag full of clothes and a smaller bag probably the clothes she was going to start wearing daily. Virgo, being as helpful as she was set the bigger bag by her closet and handed the smaller one to Lucy directly."Punishment?" Virgo really did want to be punished especially by her princess, it would be an honor but the bloonde shook her head at the question. Without needing permission Virgo left for Lucy to try on her new clothes she had just made. Lucy wanted to grin at how much clothes she saw but held back and watched as the maid left.

Opening the bag, she pulled out the contents and found herself stripping her bed clothes to try on her new ones. When Lucy looked back in the mirror Lucy instantly fell in love with the outfit. It was a one piece that had a heart-shaped top, completely black exept for the red cross outlined with white.A long gray muscle shirt was under it so she wouldn't expose her breast, pantyhose adorned her legs with thigh high black boots. Finishing the look with the cape that went down to her ankles. It was something she actually did like and would most likely enjoy wearing all the time, especially since the inside of the one piece was super soft.

 _Hmm_ , Lucy thought, _I have nothing to do today._ It was true, the usually smiling Lucy spent time with the fire mage or went on missions with Team Natsu. Deciding there was nothing to do today, she settled on going to the forest to talk to her spirits, privately. After making sure her cape was tied perfectly around her neck and her keys were hooked onto a leather strap she added to the outfit on her right thigh, Lucy left her apartment and walked in the direction she saw trees. On her way, she passed by the guild, which was oddly quiet in her opinion, they were most likely passed out or had too big of hangovers to come to the guild. Lucy not wanting to be caught by an awake guild mate picked her pace up in hopes of getting to the forest much sooner.

While entering the forest Lucy thought about the book she had read right before the whole Nirvana situation, it was about her magic but instead of the normal zodiac information it told something way different. Each picture of the 12 zodiac that the book held looked like something straight out of someone's nightmare. It even showed an extra article for the rumored thirteenth zodiac, Ophiuchus. When she first read about it and how to use the special technique she didn't like it but now, it was right up her alley. Sure she loved her magic but Lucy wanted something...darker and frightening, not a magic to brag about to children. A magic that would have the strongest of men cowering under her gaze.

So lost in thought Lucy, completely accidental, walked Into the truck of a huge full grown tree. Grabbing her nose she wanted to punch the tree but held back, just barely. Ugh, Lucy thought, hurts like hell. When Lucy looked up she saw a...tree trunk, deciding to take a big step to her right she now saw a small clearing. Lucy walked to the middle of the little area and called upon one of her most trusted spirits, Loke.

"Open, Gate of The Lion, Loke." The lion spirit showed up without hesitation and slightly pushed his glasses up his nose. He was about to confess his undying love for the blonde mage before he caught sight of her and gawked openly. Loke really did love his master, she not only saved his life but she also stole his heart with her sweet smiles and caring hugs. Everytime she summoned her spirits, during a battle or not, she always enjoyed seeing each and everyone of them. Right now he couldn't help but to gasp at what he saw not only did she look annoyed with his inspection but she also looked like a total different person. Loke knew how much his princess loved her hair and clothes but this...this wasn't her! He didn't pay much attention to her in mid battle but now that's all he could do.

"We need to talk Loke." The tone that was held in the blonde's voice held no room to argue. He nodded, and asked her, "what about?"

"Celestial Magic: Secrets Behind it All, ever heard of it Loke?" She wanted to give the book to him so that she could point out what she wanted to talk about but she didn't have it. When Levy and her broke into the royal library they knew they couldn't take anything without someone noticing so they read as much as they could while they were there.

Loke's eyes widened and he froze in his spot. She wasn't supposed to know that book, it held secrets about Celestial Magic that Lucy didn't need to know. The book wasn't supposed to be on Earthland but the king requested for it and many other Celestial books to be placed in a locked up library with other rare books. Pushing up his glasses, Loke stared at the the girl and answered. "Yes I'm quite familiar with the book, why are we talking about it?"

"I wanna learn it, chapter 3 and 4." Loke's heart stopped, sure chapter 3 was hard to learn and it was difficult to control but 4? He really didn't want her to learn it, there was no law saying she couldn't but no just no. When he looked back at Lucy he saw she wasn't kidding, she wanted to learn something that was both deadly and scarier than any demon alive.

"Alright, but we're learning chapter three first." Lucy nodded and motioned for Loke to begin explaining. "As you must know already chapter 3 is all about the Zodiacs 'free form'. Well in order to call upon our 'free. form' you have to say "Free Lion" or "Free Goat"."

Lucy grabbed the keys from the leather strap on her thigh and chose one. "Gate of the Free Maiden, Virgo!"

The blonde wasn't too surprised when a much different Virgo showed up but her eyebrows raised a little by the sadistic smirk. Instead of Virgo's normal maid uniform she now wore a military inspired ouffit. A black coat that showed a lot of chest, matching with a black mini skirt with white leggings and thigh high boots. Unlike the usual Virgo this Virgo had messy hair and looked much more intimidating.

"You know I enjoy others pain," The only pink haired woman present smirked looking at her master. "And in my free form I hate receiving it." Her face now showed a horrifying snarl that Loke grimaced at and Lucy, for the first time ever, felt like giving her a good whip but knew nothing good would come of it.

"OK, now that you have seen Virgo you need to know what she does." Loke finally spoke up, he still wasn't too happy but he owed the blonde his life and would do anything for her. "In this form Virgo enjoys using her whip but she still uses her earth and chain magic. Virgo you don't need to do a demonstration Princess know how you use your magic and understands how to use a whip."

Virgo nodded and looked back at her master who she normally calls princess and asked, "since I have nothing to do here can I leave? I feel like punishing some people." What she said wasn't true though. Whenever a free spirit goes back to the spirit realm they reverse back to normal, only when passing through her Gate can she transform.

"Virgo you may leave, Loke, is that all we're doing today?" The leather clad maiden did as she was told while the lion shook his head. If Lucy had had read the book then she understood it all so he wouldn't have to teach her much.

"Yes, this is all we will be doing except," Loke looked over at his key owner and almost wanted to laugh at how she looked very impatient. "You need to start meditating."

The blonde nodded fully understanding why also, it was easy today summoning a free spirit because Loke was there. The rule was in the spirit realm that the Zodiacs have to listen to him, he was their leader so with him not there tomorrow it will be harder. That's also the reason why he was going to be a hassle summoning.

"Go back and get Capricorn, I don't need you while I meditate." The lion did as he was told and went home.

"So, Lucy-sama, finally interested in training? I am here to help although we need to start you on a diet." Lucy growled at the last statement but agreed with the training. Knowing his fellow zodiac most likely told him about what she wanted they begun quickly with her sitting on the ground.

"Rest your body and think of your magic. Bring in all to one spot anywhere. Then make it bigger." ( **idk how meditating works so work with me here xP)**

Her magic almost instantly did as she wanted it to, going to her palms even though he said one spot not two. After completing it she thought of it coming out of her hands and turning into large balls of golden, Celestial magic.

"Doing wonderful, think of something that reminds you of big pieces of magic, like a dragon slayer roar." Capricorn was astounded with what he saw, this was one of her first times trying this and her magic had already gotten to the size of a two basketballs. At first he thought she would have trouble concentrating but when he found out she changed the probability of her good concentration.

Natsu 's roar, it was gigantic, powerful and scary. It was something easy to remember and hard to forget.

This went on all day, doing different types of meditation and working on doing it right. Too caught up in what she was doing now Lucy didn't spare a second to think about what the other Nirvana involved mages were up to.

* * *

Natsu was growing impatient, they had defeated the Oración Saints but we're now waiting for Hibiki to wake up and tell them what happened to Lucy. After both him and the dirty blonde haired playboy fell off the waterfall he too had left without giving any answers that he wanted. Everyone had left except for the Fairy tail and Blue Pegasus mages, all waiting for the poor boy to wake.

What had seemed like forever, Hibiki had woke a few hours later in question as to why everyone was staring at him. Before he could even ask what was going on a pink-haired dragon slayer had beat him to it.

"Hey, where'd Luce go?!" He wasn't afraid of being completely blunt by the way he had asked, including the way he practically shoved his face in the half awake boys face.

An awaiting silence settled around the mages, all, except for the one answering, wondering as to what he was going say. Whenever they all had met back up the Fairy Tail mages went into panic mode when finding out their Celestial mage had gone missing. Or at least they thought she was missing but none knew, the only one who did was Hibiki

"Lucy left." Hibiki didn't want to sugar coat it or anything so he said as to what happened, well except for her complete emotion change.

"Explain what happened," This was a rare serious outside of battle moment for Natsu that didn't happen often but when it did it most important. He saw Lucy whenever they were walking through the forest and it wasn't the same Lucy. He knew Hibiki understood what happened but never explained to him causing him to be even more confused than he was. He needed to know what happened to his best friend and partner. "In the woods, after Erza went missing."

"Nirvana changed her Natsu." Hibiki glanced around to see the shocked faces of his teammates and friends. After watching Lucy faint and glare at him he was sure he would _have_ to explain what happened to her. Seeing at how some, Natsu, was still a little bit confused he explained further into what might make a lot feel horrible. "She's never going to be same. Lucy is all about emotions, everyone knows what she's feeling by how she acts or her facial expressions. Now Lucy will hide herself and create a wall around herself, she will more stoic or void of emotion."

A second silence settled inside the room when the playboy finished explaining. They didn't expect that, they expected that maybe the blonde had forgot something or something less...important. Although knowing that Lucy wouldn't overreact about anything they still assumed that anything around that probably happened.

"Will she ever return to how she normally is?" Surprisingly it was Wendy who came out of her shock and questioned. She blushed over everyone's gaze that had shifted towards her and shuffled where she stood. She wasn't used to so much attention directed at her.

To make matters worse Hibiki shook his head but when Erza pounded a fist on her metal clad chest she also caught everyone's attention. "No matter, Lucy is Lucy, we will treat her as we normally do."

Everyone nodded filled with a new found determination and set out to become close to the different Lucy. Even though she wouldn't be the same she was still a human and a Fairy Tail mage, they weren't for sure if she was still a Fairy but they hoped.

"Since Hibiki is now awake we can get going back to our guild." Ren, for the first time, spoke to which the boys he referred to agreed with the statement. Ichiya helped Hibiki off the bed he was in and looked over at Erza lovingly, others who thought it was creepy.

"We will be leaving! Good bye everyone, bye my dear Erza I will miss your parfume!" The Fairy Tail mages nodded their head weakly and said good byes back to the boys walking away. When the Blue Pegasus playboy's left everyone shared a shudder and continued to also return to their own guild in hopes of seeing the new Lucy.

* * *

Wendy and Erza were walking towards Fairy Tail with smiles on their faces, they had just finished a discussion about sundresses and we're about to continue with a new topic until there was an interruption. Erza turned to glare at the two boys who were head to head shouting insults.

"Do I hear fighting?" She knew they were fighting but she enjoyed seeing them hug one another acting like friends. As an example the boys who had hooked shoulders and tried looking like best buddies. They shook their heads in hopes of getting the demon a not to kill them.

The red head nodded in appreciation and continue forward not even noticing they were already at the guild. She felt so ethnic poke her arm and she looked down to see Wendy pointing at a large building. Fairy Tail. "Oh."

Natsu, who was over- enthusiastic ran as fast as he could to be his rival and kicked the doors down all the while shouting, "We're Back!"

"Welcome back, Lucy ' s not with you? Oh look there's someone new."Mira waved at the group and smiled at the little girl. She always did enjoy seeing new comers walk in with excitement on their faces.

The said little girl was looking around, her guild didn't really have a Guildhall so this was new to her. She blushed over so many people looking at her this was also new, she had never been in a room with so many people. She followed the group that was headed towards the bar a d sat down by Erza.

"Ah, the mission went nice I'm assuming except where's Lucy? Hmm, there's a little brat." Makarov smiled at the girl who looked back at him then shyly turned away. "Introduced yourself."

"I'm Wendy Marvel it's nice to meet you." The bluenette bowed her head in respect a ready figuring that the old man was the guild master. With her head bowed she didn't notice that the elder was smiling at her. "I'd like to join your guild."

It was true Makarov was smiling and it was because he rarely got brats who were respective. Seeing how he was going to get a brat that wouldn't cause crazy amounts of damage, hopefully. He lent over the bar and stretched his hand to grab the magical stamp and said, "nice to meet you Wendy, tell me where and what color oh and don't forget your magic."

"Blue right shoulder, sky dragon slayer." He stamped her shoulder but when she told him she was a dragon slayer, the beer in his mouth went flying on the counter. A loud 'WHAT' sounded through the guild, they weren't ease dropping no they were just listening without permission. Now behind the bar, Makarov sulked. _I'm never going to any money ever again!_

* * *

 **So how was it? I'm sorry for a very late updates I had to go camp so I wasn't here for awhile. Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading and please F &F! Btw I won't be saying this every chapter so here I go I don't own FT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm still having trouble uploading my drawing of Lucy so hopefully it will work. Please help me if I don't have the arcs how they are supposed to go I have not go the chance to reread the series nor do I feel like it. Also I had another camp to go to so sorry for updating late but enough with my talking! Read on! :D

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms out tiredly, even though it was her first day of training, the sun was setting and she was on her way out of the forest. She knew Capricorn was glad she was training but every time she messed up she had to run or do push ups, sometimes both. The goat had also reminded her to eat healthy food especially dinner, because it's bad to eat before you sleep. You can't burn off the calories you just ate.

"Tch, screw it I'm hungry." She all but growled, her eyes twitching just thinking of eating a 'healthy salad'. Instead of listening to her sprints recommendation she went to the fast food restaurant that was in her pathway home.

Now that she had her alone time the blonde thought about what the new feeling inside her was. Lucy had yet to fund out what it was, now she felt she needed to hide away, unlike how she used to always express herself. This feeling was somewhat darker and pain full, but she wanted to know what it was. Maybe, just maybe, she was going to find who she truly was.

Right after she got herself some chicken, that was half off, and a sundae.

It took less than 5 minutes to get what she wanted and start on her way home again, when they said fast they mentioned they had cooking mages in the kitchen. It truly didn't matter to her though as long as she got tasty food she was OK with it all.

Not wasting anytime Lucy took a chicken tender out of the multi colored box and begun chowing down, normally she wouldn't do this but it felt like she just lost 15 pounds just from Capricorn. So as an excuse to keep her weight from getting too low she ate the good tasting, but bad for her body, food.

When Lucy did get home her food was gone and the milkshake was emptied. The blonde stepped into her apartment and immediately went to take off her clothes, taking a while because of how tight the whole thing was. She dumped whatever was left over in the trash and went to find some underwear to sleep in, settling on a pair of dark gray lace pair. Lucy didn't even try for a bra because after eating she was now sleepy which she knew would most likely happen more often in her future.

* * *

"Well I think it's amazing! We have more dragonslayers!" Mira cheered after hearing masters terrible comment but calmed down when she wanted to say something irrelevant to the situation. "But may I ask, where's Lucy she's usually with you guys?.

The few who went on mission had a expression of sorrow on their faces, not making contact with anyone else. Of course, how could they look at the other guild members when they clearly didn't protect one friend. They had disappointed their nakama, from their point of view atleast.

"She's not with us," Gray shook his head, he spoke up because he noticed that Erza had started eating silently. Natsu had his face shadowed and poor little Wendy was biting her lip, holding back tears. "Nirvana changed her, she's not the same."

The people who were eavesdropping and Mira all gasped, shock settling on their faces. Master though he looked over at the guilt and saddened mages, he knew something had to go wrong but it just had to be Lucy, the young girl happened to attract trouble wherever she went.

"What do you mean she changed?!" Mira ' s face held horror as she put a hand to her mouth, questioning the ice-make mage. She wondered to herself why it was always Lucy, but she figured that the blonde would probably have an amazing future.

"I believe they mean that Lucy is not going to be happy and cheerful. Instead more stoic and rude to others." Master stroked his chin hairs in thought. If what he knew about Nirvana was true then his assumption was correct.

The guild hall turned silent, having the information register in their minds. They didn't expect this, they were hoping some of their strongest mages would come back unscathed and ok but this was terrible. Lucy was the light, hope and heart of the guild, what was going to happen without her!?

* * *

Lucy yawned, she didn't want to get out of bed but her curtains were open and allowing sunlight in her face. She was having a weird dream about a faceless little boy and herself, which creeped her out on a whole new level. She tried pulling the cover over her face but ended up punching herself instead.

So deciding to fix her nose she finally got up to find a first aid kit.

 _Stupid blanket, stupid sun, stupid hand_ , The blonde grumbled over the fact she was still sleepy and was stuck with pain filled face. Looking through the top cabinet in her bathroom and taking atleast 5 minutes, Lucy found the tiny kit with a cross on it. She cleaned her bloody nose, which she didn't know was bleeding at first. Then taking pain killers that she hid in the small health kit.

As a test to see if her nose was any better Lucy took a long sniff and coerced herself to start her day. Which meant actually putting on a shirt. But she decided to put on what she wore yesterday, she put extra perfume on to block out any unnecessary smells.

 _Ugh the guild_ , Lucy sneered on the inside but instead showed a unemotional facial expression. She then made sure her boots were on right and begun her way to the guild, preferring to stay silent and glare at any who looked. It wasn't she didn't like them she just didn't care.

Just as she didn't care for her guild anymore, she huffed and the bangs covering half her face flew. The guild smelled terribly of booze and more alcohol that made her cringe a little. Even the door to the Guildhall was a bit uneven, now she was regretting taking a day off of training to get a job. So to get it over with she tested the doors by pushing them a little.

What she saw made her want to give off a terrifying aura and a scary smirk but instead kept walking to the request board. Every single person in the Guildhall watched the now short haired blonde search through jobs, her new outfit definitely fit the description master warmed them of. But they kept quiet, waiting for master to speak instead.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy." Master looked at the girl and watched as she stopped and looked at him.

"Screw off." She scowled and picked a good paying, easy job and walked towards him, placing it in front of him. "Sign it off."

The elder shook his head and gave a heartless chuckle, she was going to order him around? If she was, she sure as hell wasn't going on that mission. "Not untill I get a explanation."

Lucy growled and glared at the midget who started stroking his chin. Why couldn't the geezer sign the dumb mission off and she would be gone. "I'm differnt, I changed. Good enough?."

In the back Mira felt like crying much as the rest of the guild but instead watched the scene unfold. This definitely was not their Lucy and she didn't like it one bit, but master said if it didn't ware off when Nirvana was destroyed then it would be permanent. It felt like she was losing another sibling.

"OK but I'm watching you." He waved Mira to get the paper and do as the blonde said. Although he was hoping she would atleast be civilized, but all he got was a second Laxus. Sooner or later the Fairys would get used to this new person and move in with it but right now they would be devastated.

Lucy grabbed the paper, folding it up and put it in her key pouch, then grabbed the edge of her cloak with her right hand, pulling it with her when she turned around out of the guild. Not even noticing the sound few people crying and quiet murmurs about her.

* * *

A sound of disapproval left the Celestial mages mouth as she tripped over another tree root. The person who sent the mission just happened to be am elderly woman that wanted a box with a lot of valuables and jewelry her and her husband buried years ago. So for 250 thousand jewels, she had to follow the treasure map and dig up some treasure that the hag was too lazy to retrieve.

Instead of a normal forest she was stuck in an forest with over grown everything! Especially the stupid tree roots, all she wanted was a grass filled clearing.

Either God heard her prayers or she was lucky because she came across a clearing, which just so happened to be where the big 'X' was on the map. "Virgo."

Lucy didn't even need to touch her keys, Capricorn had showed her a quick, easy way to summon her spirits. The maid appeared in pink smoke, bowed down and with a face matching her own. "Punishment?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I need you to dig here" Lucy pointed to the ground a foot away from her and the spirit got to work. With her magic she quickly found the chest that was five foot deep in the soil. She nodded towards Virgo who left with a quick 'Bye Princess'.

 _Now to the old woman,_ Although the elderly was kind she just didn't like how she seemed so happy. It made her pissed off. So she quickened her pace to hopefully get out of the horrible forest and back home.

Lucy picked up the good sized chest, it was about a foot tall and a little wider than her hips. So it took just a little more time than it normally would for her to walk. Whatever was in it was pretty heavy because her arms were starting to lose circulation.

When she did get back to the woman it was atleast 3 o'clock in the afternoon, atleast the town wasn't but a 15 minute walk from Magnolia. So she didn't waste the time for a train ticket and instead walking in silences towards her home.

* * *

"Well that was a bit disappointing." Makarov sighed the guild had been quiet only hushed conversations here and there. Mira and Levy and starting sobbing, a random girl from the guild had gone to each to help. Since both of them were close to the blonde it was natural for them to cry or be saddened.

The rest of team Natsu wasn't there due to all 3 of them deciding to stay home and most likely sulk. But Makarov didn't blame them he too cried on his pillow last night for a couple hours and fell asleep.

Now all he was hoping was for Lucy to get a lot of good karma for all of the bad things she had been put through. It was bound to happen, for every blessing there was an opposing curse , and vise versa. Just as where there was light darkness would be made. So with as much light of the blonde represented there must have been hidden a lot of darkness.

Or at least that's what he thought but right now he needed to get his guild back to normal.

* * *

Lucy was almost to Magnolia when a strangled cry caught her attention, she was drawn to it. She felt like she needed to go to it. So the blonde listened to her instincts and found behind a tree was a bloody, beat to a pulp boy.

He had black hair and bangs that was just past his eyebrows, which led to red eyes. Not to mention a messed up white tank top that didn't look white, and black pants that were torn to shreds. He looked in pain with tear stained checks and cuffs around his wrists. She could have sworn she herd him mutter something and was correct when he cried, "p-please help m-m-me."

She was about to ask but in the distance she heard men shouting about finding 'the brat'. Lucy put it together and looked at the now unconscious boy and decided to help the black haired boy. She took of her cloak and laid the boy on it, wrapping him in it, then picking hime up bridal style and carrying him home.

* * *

Lucy pulled her covers back up over the boy, she had just washed him off and put him in different clothing. He was going to wake soon and it was only 4 so she was going to fix some food for them both. But in the back of her head she wondered why this boy was still in her house. She wouldn't even allow her team in here now. So why him?

She made sure to make soup, the poor boy looked like it would be hard to chew up something hard. Lucy was going to make this the best food he'd tasted in a long time and hopefully ever, which had her questioning herself again.

She finally stopped questioning herself when she finished and had put what the boy was going to drink, orange juice, in a sippy cup. The blonde got tired of banging her head on the counter top the first 4 times. So she put the the boys soup in a large bowl, hoping he wouldn't spill it and got ready for when he would awake.

Lucy had just finished her own bowl of soup when a groan had her standing up with the mysterious boys food and drink in her hands. She walked into the room and set the food on her table next to her bed and looked at the boy staring at her and shaking. She knew she looked scary but really?

"W-who are you?" He didn't know if he should trust her or not, he had just got out of the black market. Who was he to trust?

The Celestial mage sighed and set the boy in a sitting position so he could eat and introduced herself. "Lucy, I'm not going to hurt you. Here."

She offered the boy the soup who took it graciously and begun to eat quite fast. It surprised her, although she didn't show it, that he cooperated very quickly. Then she noticed something. "You haven't introduced you self kid." She rose her eyebrow at him as he froze.

"Uh..my name is Ryos, nice to meetcha!" He grinned at her and she let herself give him very small smile. This Ryos boy intrigued her in many different ways and she was going to find out what made him different from everyone else.

* * *

 **Ok, how was it? Does anyone else agree child Rogue would be adorable?! This chapter is short but I've been bored lately. Please give me some inspiration on what I can do with Lucy and Ryos! I need some help... sorry for updating late, I've been obsessed with this mmo I'm playing. ( Iruna Online) sorry for any mistakes.**

 **~LadyPisces**


End file.
